


Haunted House

by casislikepietodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma, all that happens between dean and cas is fluff, but Dean and Cas have nothing to do with hunting, halloween party, kind of, t-rating is just for the ghost stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casislikepietodean/pseuds/casislikepietodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are invited to a Halloween party in an actual said-to-be haunted house. While Dean is skeptical and insists that ghosts aren’t real, Cas has a bad feeling from the very start. Turns out, he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally Halloween, so I thought I should write a Halloween fic!

Castiel didn't really enjoy parties the way Dean did, and both knew that exactly. Though that didn't stop Dean from trying to convince his boyfriend to go with him to that Halloween party everyone has been talking about for ages. It was Crowley's party, they simply _had_ to go!

"Come on, Cas. Please?" Dean tried for the puppy look, though that rarely worked with Cas. He tried to make another point. "Everyone goes there. It's the biggest party of the year!" 

"And that's the exact reason I don't want to go," Castiel replied tiredly.

He looked up from the book he was reading and Dean moved closer to him, putting a hand gently on his knee and locking eyes with him.

"I'll give you a reward," Dean offered, which earned him a laugh from the other boy. Sighing, Cas put his book to the side, leaving a bookmark in it. 

"Dean," the older boy began. "Why do you want me to come with you? You just said everyone was going to be there so I bet Charlie and the others are coming too? You can stay with them." 

Dean tried for a mopey look but when Cas smirked at him he couldn't keep it up so he settled for an answer. "It'd be so much funnier if you came with us. I'd miss you, babe." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cas', kissing him carefully but leaning back only a few seconds later. 

Cas sighed again, but seemed to slowly give in. "I don't even have a costume," he pointed out, though. And well, that was right. But they could come up with something, right? The party wasn't until nine, and now it was only four pm. 

"I'm sure we'll find something, you don't need to worry about that," Dean insisted. "What do you wanna be?"

Cas chuckled, laying back against the cushions. "I have no idea," he said. "And I can't believe I'm actually letting you drag me to that party." 

With a bright grin on his face, Dean threw a fist in the air and mouthed a _yessss._ "Thanks, baby. You're the best." He gave Cas another quick peck on the lips. 

"What are you dressing up as?" Cas wanted to know. Dean's ideas in the past few weeks had varied so much he had been scared he wouldn't be able to make a final decision, but since yesterday he knew it for sure. "I'm gonna be a demon," he replied proudly. 

This earned him a smirk and a raised eyebrow from his boyfriend. "How do you know what a demon looks like?" he questioned and yeah, he was probably right, Dean had no idea, but he had enough fantasy that would make up for it. 

"Doesn't matter what a real demon looks like. Hell, I don't even know if they exist but I've seen a bunch of movies." 

"Okay, good," Cas began, standing up from the couch. "Mind me being an angel, then?"

***

"An angel. Seriously?" Dean didn't know what to say. His boyfriend was standing in front of him in full costume - white button-up, suit, a blue tie and a trench coat (Dean had no idea where he'd gotten that outfit from). "No offense, but you look nothing like an angel."

This had apparently hurt the other boys feelings because he frowned and checked himself in the mirror again. "Well then what does an angel look like?"

"Good question, I don't know. But dude, you're gonna need some wings at least. Or a halo. Now you just look like a tax accountant."

"I don't have wings. Or a halo," Cas replied matter-of-factly, making Dean sigh. 

"Alright. We'll stop in a costume shop on our way," he promised. Cas just sighed. 

"No Dean, it's alright, really." 

Dean shrugged, taking his own shirt off and starting to put on his costume. He had no idea what to wear if he wanted to be a demon. He had decided a black t-shirt would do the work, as well as a plain maroon flannel which he left unbuttoned, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He combed and gelled his hair differently this time, trying for a side parting and adding extra fluffiness. 

Cas examined him. "Hm... You look great, Dean, but-" 

"Yeah, I know," Dean said, cutting him off. "I don't look like a demon. But I got an idea. I bought black sclera contacts." He grinned and went to rummage in the drawer to find the things. They had to be somewhere...

"There they are," the blond muttered after a while, opening the pack. He carefully took them out and inserted them, or tried to. 

It took him around twenty minutes to put them on, since this was the first time ever he was wearing contacts, and those were even bigger than usual ones. He blinked, the lenses adjusting in his eyes, and he looked at Cas who stumbled backwards against the wall and then snickered. 

"Was a good idea with those sclera contacts," the brunet said. "But can you see through them?" 

"Yeah. Not the sharpest vision but I can see. It's not even grayish or anything" Dean promised. A bright grin spread on his lips in the next second. "You ready for the party?"

Cas couldn't help but smile a bit at his boyfriend's thrill. "Of course, Dean." He stepped forward and intertwined his fingers with the other boy's before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Let's go," he whispered and they went to the car. 

***

Since Dean wasn't able to drive his car in those contacts, he let Cas drive, which happened pretty much about once in a lifetime. He was overly protective (and possessive) of his _Baby,_ the '67 Chevrolet Impala, but Cas couldn't blame him - the car _was_ a thing of beauty. 

Every two minutes Dean muttered something about Cas having to slow down, and every time he said it Castiel assured his boyfriend that he was capable of driving a few miles to where the party took place. The party didn't take place at Crowley's house, which utterly confused Cas, but instead in an abandoned house that was said to be haunted. Dean had told him something about it being more authentic, but still, Cas was a bit worried. He didn't even like Crowley a single bit, which made his worry even bigger. 

"It's Halloween, Cas," Dean insisted as they pulled up in the driveway - there were already several cars parked, and they were even a bit too early.

"Yeah, and?" Cas asked, examining the brightly illuminated house and noticing that one of his most hated songs was blasting at full volume. He looked back to Dean, waiting for an answer. 

"It'll be fun, I promise. I get that you're nervous about the house and everything, but listen. Ghosts? There's no such thing." Dean smiled a bit to cheer his boyfriend up, but it didn't quite work. 

"What about demons?" Cas insisted, biting his lip, and Dean smirked. 

"There's only gonna be one demon in that house tonight, and that'll be me. Don't worry, Cas, I'll be with you the whole time, 'kay?"

Cas nodded, a small smile spreading on his lips. "Okay."

The boys got out of the car and went into the house, being overwhelmed by a wall of loud music, even louder than they had expected it judging from what they'd heard from outside. 

"Holy shit," Dean shouted, but the music was so loud he doubted Cas had heard anything at all. There were already a few people, but Dean knew there were going to be so many more. At the end of the big hall, the boys spotted one of their friends, Meg. 

"Hey boys," she greeted smiling, handing each of them a red cup with a drink in it. Dean doubted he wanted to know what it was, so he just thanked and hoped he could get away with drinking it 'later'. It was most likely Crowley's invention, and this guy could never be trusted - so there was either strong vodka in the cup or drugs. Or both. Dean really didn't want to know. Cas didn't trust Crowley either, so they both ended up making the same decision. 

"So..." Meg began, looking around, the red flashing lights making her dark (purple?) lipstick glow unnaturally, and he couldn't help thinking how her sexy nurse outfit looked as if it was drenched in blood. She finally seemed to have spotted someone she was looking for and pointed to a rather short girl with long silky brown hair. "That's Ruby," she said with a smirk. "Listen, you better stay away from her..." she whispered. "She can cast a spell on you." But then she laughed and the boys joined in. She really had a weird sense of humor - the girl, Ruby, was dressed up as a witch. "Nah I'm joking," she said. "She's pretty cool, I should totally introduce you!" 

She looked to where Ruby was standing and drinking some of the punch and waved at the girl. The brunette smiled and approached the three of them. 

"Hey there," she said, still smiling, then looked at Meg as if waiting for help. Dean decided to save the awkward situation. 

"Hi, I'm Dean, and this is my boyfriend, Cas." They both shook her hand as she replied, "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Ruby." Her look wandered between the two boys. "So... boyfriends, huh?" 

Dean immediately felt offended and threw an arm around Cas. "Yeah. Boyfriends, thank you." The girl's eyes widened. 

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry, but I know you guys from campus and I just had no idea you were dating."

Dean forced a smile and loosened his tight grip around Castiel, but his arm remained on the other boy's shoulder. He looked to his boyfriend, noticing him smiling awkwardly, probably considering to drink Crowley's weird brew now by the way he was looking at the cup in his hands. 

Meg seemed to notice the uncomfortable atmosphere, so she changed the topic. "So, what do you guys think of this location? Isn't it just great that Crowley found an actual haunted house for a Halloween party? Too great to be true." She sipped her drink looking at Dean and Cas expectantly.

"Yeah I admit it's pretty cool," Dean said. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cas began before Dean could even stop him. The blond looked at him, trying to shush him with his look, but it didn't work. "I believe it's like playing with fire. It may go all well and the building is not haunted but by what I've heard about this... It sounds believable to me."

Ruby dared to speak. "So you think this house really _is_ haunted? Like, for _real?_ " She was whispering the words, which added to the already chilly atmosphere. Dean had the strong urge to tell her to shut the hell up but he didn't. Instead, he turned to Cas.

"Cas... We talked about this how many times? We're all safe, nothing is going happen, I can promise you that." He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly one more time before letting go, intertwining their fingers instead and giving his boyfriend a warm smile, which Cas was thankful for. 

"He may be right, though," Meg said shrugging. "There's no evidence this building is not haunted, while on the other side there is - well, not _is,_ but all the urban legends tell that this house is haunted, so there's _something_. Fact is, we don't know, and we won't figure out 'cause I don't think a ghost would come out while there's a party going on." She laughed, drinking the rest of her drink. Dean looked around, only to find himself surprised by how many people were already there. He even spotted his best friends Charlie, Garth and Kevin on the other side of the room. 

He nudged Cas. "Charlie and the others are there. They're probably waiting for us." Cas nodded in agreement and they told the girls they'd go to them now. 

"Hey bitches!" Charlie greeted and hugged them excitedly. She was wearing an armor on a red dress and a crown. 

"Who are you? You look great," Dean said and Charlie looked down at her costume. 

"Queen of Moondoor, obviously." She rolled her eyes. "Haven't I told you about that new game yet? I have, you should pay attention!" She smiled, though, and Dean laughed a bit. "What about you two? Who are you dressed as?"

"I'm an angel of the lord," Castiel replied with a smile. "A warrior of God." 

Charlie nodded approvingly. "And you, Dean-o?"

"I'm a demon." He smirked, knowing exactly how cheesy it sounded that they decided to dress up as angel and demon. Their three friends just snickered. 

"Nice," Garth commented.

Dean hadn't really noticed their friends' costumes yet because he had been busy talking to Charlie but now he had to laugh because their costumes - especially Kevin's - were ridiculous. But Kevin was like that. He liked to make fun of himself. 

"You really dressed up as Ariel?" Dean asked, still laughing. Kevin nodded, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Yeah, I mean Disney's been a gift to the world. Might as well give them some credit." 

"You are totally right, Kevin," Cas said approvingly. 

"And you, Harry Potter? Wow," Dean said, still grinning. Garth smiled. 

"Yeah man, it's a classic! It inspired a whole generation."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Ugh..." Dean looked around a bit nervously. "Do you guys know where the bathroom is?" he whispered, but they all shook their heads and shrugged. Dean groaned. "Cas, you coming with me? I don't wanna get lost alone."

Cas shrugged and took the other boy's hand. "Sure." 

***

"Are you sure we came from there?" Dean hissed as they walked down the seemingly endless corridor. The house was even bigger than he'd thought. On the way to the bathroom, they had accidentally ended up in several bedrooms and dead ends. 

"I don't know, Dean. You were the one who said it was the right way." 

"I didn't."

"You did."

"Okay, okay, doesn't matter who said what. I just wanna get back to Charlie and the others," Dean finally gave in. They were lucky his phone had a little lamp they could use as flashlight, or they'd be completely lost. Well, they already _were_ completely lost, but they would be even worse off.

There was a _thud_ all of a sudden. As if someone had thrown something to the ground. 

"Did you hear that?" Castiel asked and Dean could feel him trembling. He tried something to calm the older boy down. 

"It's probably just noises from the party downstairs." But in that exact moment, they both noticed. 

"Dean?" Cas began, fear clearly hearable in his voice. 

"Yeah?"

"There is no sound of a party."

No loud music playing, no people chatting and laughing. Nothing. It was dead silent. 

"Son of a bitch," Dean just muttered and increased his pace, pulling his boyfriend with him. 

"What now?" Cas wanted to know, but Dean didn't have an answer. 

"I don't know."

Realizing the corridor parted, they came to a sudden halt. 

"Which way?" Dean asked.

"I'm pretty sure we haven't been here before. Dean, what is going on?"

This time, when both exhaled, they saw that their breaths froze, like in a cold winter night. But they were inside, which made it impossible. Dean's phone suddenly died without a warning. "What the hell, I still had 80 %," Dean muttered. A cold shiver ran down the boys' spines, even though it hadn't been cold five minutes ago. 

They turned around in unison, not knowing why until they saw it. _Her._

"What the-" Dean started, but the words got stuck in his throat. 

The young, silvery glowing woman was around their age, maybe twenty, and she approached them in a staggered way, making her look like a hologram of some kind. She was wearing a white dress, and until then Dean had thought it was patterned with red flowers but when she came closer he realized it was blood. 

"They got me," she hissed with a strong Irish accent, sending even more chills through the boys' bodies. Cas looked at Dean, frightened. 

"What does she mean?"

The bloody woman just laughed, and that sound made them feel comfortable, but the fact that it did freaked them out completely. Cas almost snapped, but Dean squeezed his hand.

"Oh, Castiel..." she whispered. "Dean. What have you gotten yourselves into?"

Dean felt completely peaceful, and he had no idea why, but suddenly he wasn't scared anymore. Neither was Cas, judging by his grip which loosened around the blond's hand. 

"Who are you?" Dean managed and was surprised by how steady his voice sounded. He wasn't scared anymore, but his brain still needed to process the sudden change of mood. 

"Milly Adams. I live here." She looked confused, as if that was something obvious. But then suddenly, she looked around hastily. "Run," she hissed. "Or the ghosts will get you!" And then she vanished into thin air. 

***

Cas managed to drag Dean into a different hallway, where they were now running without a clue where to go. Since Dean's phone had died, they had no source of light, except for Cas' phone screen which wasn't exactly providing much light. At least they were able to see if they were running against a wall or something. 

"Dean!" Cas shouted. "The corridor leads into a room!" 

But before Cas had even finished his sentence, they found themselves in a room full of furniture, and they weren't even able to make out what the room was because Cas' phone died in that exact moment.

They heard a loud _thud_ and figured they were trapped. There's no way they were going to make it out in one piece, and Dean knew that. They had no idea how to fight ghosts, let alone how to banish them, so they were powerless. 

"Cas," Dean whispered softly. "I don't know what the _fuck_ is going on, but I want you to know that I love you, alright? Never forget-"

"Dean, for the love of God, stop," Cas replied. "Just focus and we'll get out of here alive. The first ghost didn't do anything to us."

"Yeah, but she warned us!" Dean whimpered, his voice a few octaves higher. 

Suddenly, a dim light went on and both boys turned around, to face two vicious looking men - well, ghosts. 

The man on the left spoke with a deep hollow voice. "Mrs Deadman was right."

"Deadman, _great,_ " Dean muttered under his breath. Castiel turned around to grab the first thing there was that could be used as a weapon - an iron bar used to clean a chimney. He turned back around, holding the weapon in front of him.

The right ghost just laughed, his face blurring. "Oh boy. You want to use this little thing to fight _us?_ " 

"I- It's iron," Cas just replied, trying to play cool. This was definitely another sort of ghost. They both didn't feel peaceful around them at all - they felt frightened and intimidated. It was probably the ghosts manipulating them in some way, or radiating their vicious energy, but who had the time now to think about all that. Cas just knew they were the bad guys, and not the lady that had warned them. They had simply run into the wrong direction. 

"Iron?" The Deadman ghost asked, sounding slightly insecure. Cas had no idea why they sounded a bit scared at the realization that it was iron, but it seemed to work. 

Dean looked over to the door - in the dim light he could see that it really was closed now. He went to open it, but it didn't move. 

"Open the door," the boy hissed, turning around to face them. But both just laughed.

"Or what? Sorry, but Mrs Deadman told us you'd be here. Well, she told us everything..." The first ghost approached Dean in the same way the woman had, and Dean hoped and prayed for a miracle to happen. The glowing man was just about to touch his face when he suddenly vanished. Dean opened his eyes just to find his boyfriend utterly surprised and at the same time shocked, standing in front of him with the iron bar in his hands. 

But they didn't have time to cherish the successful moment - there was still one (visible; who knew how many more there were) ghost in the room. Dean immediately ran to the chimney and got as many iron bars as he could get. When he turned back around, the ghost they'd banished was back again, looking furious now. Hell, what had they gotten themselves into? If they were going to die, it would be Dean's fault. He had dragged them to this party and he was the reason they had gone on their journey into the bathroom and back, and ended up here. In a dead end, literally. He pushed himself against Cas' side, gripping the sleeve of his trench coat. 

"Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. I can promise you something," the ghost growled. "I will follow Mrs Deadman's orders. She said, _find the intruders, make them suffer and kill them like you did with Ms Adams._ " He grinned viciously, then he spat out, "Torture!" And both ghosts attacked.

*** 

Pretty much everything went dark all of a sudden, but the pushing and pulling Dean felt didn't stop. He guessed the ghosts just made themselves invisible but were attacking anyway. He stumbled and fell to the floor, feeling something sticky and warm on his hand. 

"Dean?!" Cas cried. "Dea-" He was cut off by something. 

"Cas!" Dean shouted back. "Just fight them off!"

The ghosts appeared again, and Dean saw both had sat Cas down on a chair and were starting to tear his clothes apart, probably to have better access to torture him. Immediately, Dean jumped up and grabbed a bar from the floor, throwing it at the monsters. They vanished, and Dean had already turned to get to the door. Maybe in that small period in which they weren't there, he could be able to open the door. And he did - the door opened. He wanted to turn around and gesture for Cas to come, but he was already behind him, pushing him into the hallway. 

"Come on, Dean! Run!" Cas whispered to avoid any noises that could give away their presence to any other _things_ that were or weren't around there.

The boys ran into the direction they'd come from, figuring they might have taken the wrong way right at the start. Fortunately, they didn't come across the nicer ghost lady, and made their way back to the bathroom safely. They stopped, stunned. Garth and Charlie were there. 

"You guys... What the freaking hell happened?!" Charlie questioned with a stern look on her face, but then her look stopped on Dean's arm. "Hell, Dean, you're bleeding!"

Dean hadn't noticed, but he couldn't care less.

"Which way did you come from?" he just asked breathlessly and exhausted. 

Garth pointed to a door behind him. "That way. How have you guys ended up-"

But he was cut off by Dean pushing them out of that door. "Get out of here! We just gotta get out of here!" he shouted and they were all too smart to ask why he was freaking out and shoving them out of the door. They could still talk later. 

They all ran back to where the music was playing, Dean and Cas in the front, followed by their friends. They made their way through the crowd, and within minutes they were outside, running up to Dean's car. When they were all sat inside, Dean started speaking. 

"Where the hell is Kevin?"

"Oh, he went home earlier, he wasn't feeling too well," Charlie replied. "Now, can you two tell me what happened? You look like you've been to Hell and back!" 

"Yeah, you could basically say that's exactly what happened," Cas murmured. 

"We saw a ghost, okay? Three, actually. Two of them wanted to kill us," Dean replied. 

Charlie's and Garth's face went white. "What?" they gasped in unison. 

Dean's look fell back on the steering wheel, he had no intention to answer that or talk about this at all. "I just want to get back home," he muttered tiredly. "You guys have a car or do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Garth has a car but no way any of you two is driving tonight! I'll drive you home, and then I'll walk." 

Dean was not in the mood for discussions or arguments, but he couldn't leave it like that. 

"There's no way you're walking, either, Charlie."

"I can come with you, in my own car," Garth offered. "Then I can take Charlie home." 

"Yeah, alright," he whispered so silently it was barely audible, then he turned to Cas. "Cas, baby, you alright?"

Cas nodded. "As alright as possible under these circumstances, I guess."

"Okay... Yeah, okay." He got out of the car to let Charlie take his place behind the wheel, and went to sit in the backseat. Garth got into his own car and drove off, Charlie behind him.

On their whole ride home they didn't talk a single word, exhaustion and trauma taking over. 

Charlie pulled up in Dean's driveway after what felt like hours. Dean and Cas thanked her and waved her and Garth goodbye, getting into their house. They turned on the light and fell into each other's arms. They stood there hugging for a long time, neither wanting to let go because both were just thankful to have the other. Alive. Safe. It was the best thing to ever happen to them, that they had each other. 

That night, they slept tangled together, but neither of them was actually asleep. With all the events that had happened that day, they couldn't. They spent the night listening to each other's heartbeats and even breaths, and early in the morning when the sun was about to rise, they were finally able to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
